The long term goals of this research are 1) investigate the underlying neural and mechanical mechanisms of stance balance control in children with cerebral palsy in changing environmental contexts. Outcome data from this study will be used to develop a therapy/training paradigm for children with spasticity. To determine the constraints in response capabilities in children with spastic cerebral palsy, the subjects will be compared to typically developing children in early walking stages of development.